Better Ending
by KiraYamato90
Summary: A recreated version of Shokugeki no Soma ending i hate the ending Enjoy!


**hi!**

**Back with a new Sorina**

**And this one will be about a better ending in my opinion**

**Screw the manga ending!**

**This one is better!**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

It was the final match

Yukihira Soma Vs Nakiri Erina

Rivals and friends battling each other

One shall win and one shall lose

Contestant Yukihira has created Souma Style Egg Benedict Don, Fit for a Queen

He made two of the dishes

One for the Book Master and the other for Erina

"Enjoy, Nakiri!" Souma said to her with a toothy grin as he watches as she eats his dish

The immense delicious flavors burst through her mind and body as her God Tongue is overtaken by the intense flavors

""how!? How is this so delicious!?"" Nakiri thought in her mind before looking at Souma who was looking at her with a smile

"you remember it, right? Back at the training camp" Souma told her as they had flashbacks during the day of the Training camp

"you're probably wondering why I made this dish, right?" Souma asked with a grin

Erina just looks at him as she wonders on why does he want to do so much just to hear herself saying delicious to his dish

""why?"" she asks herself as she watches Souma explained everything on how they never managed to settle at the camp

"because I wanted to hear you say it," Souma told her

"I wanted you to say that it's delicious"

"right now, you're not the Nakiri I know," Souma told her as she looks at him as if he was talking crazy

"the Nakiri I know is someone who never has doubts in her eyes, she is the type of woman who always provokes me from high on up, that's the real Nakiri I know"

"I made this dish not only to compete against you, but I also made this dish for you"

Erina looks at him as she felt her heart had to skip a beat

"you were alone, but not anymore," Souma told her

"because we're here for you"

Erina saw behind Souma, their friends appearing beside him as they smiled to her

"the one who you want to eat your cooking the most…." Souma pointed behind him as he was pointing to Nakiri Mana

"is your mom, right?"

Erina looks at him as she felt tears falling down her eyes

She picked up her chopsticks as she slowly reached to her bowl

""what I wanted….what I wanted from my mother….was her to say "I want to eat Erina's cooking"…..that's all"

Her tears started to fall more as she eats more of the dish, Souma made for her

""I've been…so lonely….""

She then felt warm as someone was hugging her from behind

Her eyes look back and saw that it was Souma holding her in his arms

"you're not alone anymore…I'm here for you" Souma told her as he smiled to her

Her tears fall down more as the whole building is rumbling and shaking before some parts of the building came crumbling apart

The crowds were running and screaming as they thought that it was an earthquake

"what is this!?" Azami exclaimed,

"is this stripping?!" Senzaemon exclaimed in disbelieve

"but how can stripping be used on buildings!?" Azami said in disbelieve before gasping in shock

"after polishing her skills as a chef for so long, even her pulse was polished and strengthen to the point that it caused everything to be stripped!?"

The moon appeared in the room Souma and Erina was as it was glowing in the night

"how was it, Erina?" Souma asked her with a smile

Souma lets go of the hug as Erina turns to him

"it was…"

Erina muttered out before she looks up to see his face

Her toes tiptoed to reach his face as the two connected their lips together

Megumi and the others gasped in surprise while blushing to the scene that they're watching on the screen

The two separated from each other as they looked at each other eyes

"Delicious"

* * *

**A year later**

**At Totsuki ground**

Souma was leaning on a tree as he yawns

"I wonder if Durian tastes good with sardines?" Souma said as he tried to think of crazy combinations to make

A knock to the head was given as Souma wince a bit

Souma looks up and was given the sight of the Head Mistress looking at him with fury in her eyes

"so, this is where you've been the whole time!" Erina shouted at him

"what gives Nakiri?" Souma told her as he stands up

"what gives?! You are supposed to be at the graduation ceremony with the others!" Erina shouted at him

"Oh right! I forgot about that!" Souma said as he rubbed the back of his head while grinning to her

Erina sighs as she rubs her head to ease her stress over the lazy redhead

"and did you memorize the graduation speech?" Erina asked him

"um" Souma mumbled a bit before shaking his head

"unbelievable" Erina told him as she sighs tiredly

"don't worry, I can make something up in the jiffy," Souma told to her

Erina looks to her before shaking her head

"do what you can, that obnoxious mind of yours is giving mine a major headache"

"Okie dokie," Souma said with a smirk

The two then looks around the place as the Sakura was blooming this season **(check out a twitterer named Hiyori-chan, who has made a gif in her media, check it out)**

"it's finally time, huh?" Souma said as he and Erina admires the Sakuras

"graduation came so fast. it still feels like yesterday when we all came to this school" Erina said with a soft smile

"you're starting to sound like you are an old woman, Nakiri" Souma said with a smirk

"what! I am just saying that I can bid good riddance to you!" Erina shouted at him as she was fuming in anger

"yes yes," Souma said as he was used to this

Erina stopped fuming as she huffs at him and looks back at the raining sakura petals

"but I am going to miss it, the struggles we overcame, the path we all chosen ourselves. I am going to miss everything" Erina said while holding her hands

Souma looks at her as he can feel the sadness in her voice

"but not for us," Souma told to her as Erina turns her eyes towards him

"everyone may be going to the future on their own paths, yeah, we all be going to places here and there to become great chefs and all" Souma said while imagining their friends going to big countries to do great things

"and we might be alone sometimes, but for the two of us" Souma looks at her with a soft smile

His hands slowly reached to hers as he intertwines them

"we will always be together, no matter what"

Souma gives her a smile that made her heart skip a beat as her cheeks turned red

"yes"

Erina replied to him as she smiled in joy to him

"always be together, Souma"

Souma looks to her as his golden eyes soften to her amethyst's

"always, Erina"

The two locks eyes as they slowly reached towards each other in a kiss to mark their future,

together

Forever

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Good or bad?**

**Well anyway**

**That's all for me**

**I made this because I hate the ending the manga had**

**it made me cry for three days**

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye Bye**


End file.
